


use me.

by reapzo (hancree)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Jesse McCree, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Worship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is uhhh self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancree/pseuds/reapzo
Summary: "Are you going to be good for me?" Hanzo purrs. Jesse's breath hitches and he nods. He's so ready to please.--------some more porn for yallnot beta read so excuse any errors





	use me.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh wow two porn fics in one day thats kind of incredible given my track record  
> anyways hope yall like this  
> its real self indulgent but what fic isnt

He looks so regal. Silk adorns his body and Jesse can't help but stare. He watches, mesmerized as the archer pulls his hair from the ribbon that carefully holds it back. Hanzo smirks, reaches a hand out towards him, and pulls him in easily. Jesse drops into his lap without much resistance.

Jesse pushes the garments back from his body and they pool behind him on the bed. Jesse is fully bare and soon Hanzo is too. He runs his hands down the archer's body, praising him wordlessly.

"You're beautiful," he whispers. Hanzo smiles softly. He's not here to merely praise him. He's here to worship him. To serve him. Jesse's hands rest on his pecs, marveling at his body and nearly calling him a god to his face, but he figured that it would be awkward.

Hanzo doesn't say anything at first and just merely ghosts his lips across Jesse's neck. He feels Hanzo tie the ribbon around his wrists, securing his hands behind his back. The silk is just tight enough to hold him in place, but not cause pain.

"Are you going to be good for me?" Hanzo purrs. Jesse's breath hitches and he nods. He's so ready to please. 

"Use me," he nearly stutters. He feels the older man smirk against his neck before he feels teeth and Hanzo sucking a bruise into his skin. He's already hard, cock standing proudly against his belly.

"Hard already," he purrs, "Good boy." The cowboy shivers as he feels a finger brush up his length. He juts his hips forward instinctively and hears a dark chuckle against his skin. 

Bites adorn his neck as he feels Hanzo stroke his cock. He moans, increasingly responsive. He arches his hips forward and grinds against Hanzo's own length. It prompts the other man to circle his hand around his cock, too. He feels hard and hot and huge against him and Jesse can't help but moan appreciatively. Hanzo's hand takes up a slow, teasing pace.

"Feel how hard I am, pet?" the archer murmurs against his ear. He nods quickly, feels his mouth go dry in anticipation.

"Tell me what you want, baby," he's asked. Jesse swallows hard and squirms to get more friction.

"Fuck me," he moans. He hears a chuckle.

"Sit up," Hanzo orders and he's quick to respond. He straightens himself, sitting to attention.

"I'm going to prep you, pet," Hanzo tells him and he feels cold fingers circle his entrance. One digit slides inside him and his breath hitches.

"You're gonna have to stretch for me to fit my cock inside you, huh?" he breathes. Jesse nods quickly, obediently.

"I'll take everythin' you give me."

His hands press against the silk ribbon, unable to help himself. He rocks his hips back against his hand. A second digit comes maybe too soon and he moans at the feeling of the stretch. Hanzo seems entertained with how he's fucking himself back on his fingers. Jesse finds himself smirking a little.

"Daddy," he moans and Hanzo seems to shiver. He adds another finger, spreading the three of them and making Jesse whine. He opens his mouth in a deep moan as the fingers are pushed deeper into him, stretching him open.

"Look how good you are, taking my fingers like this," he purrs against his neck as he bites him again. Jesse whines.

"You're just eating this up, aren't you, slut?" he growls and Jesse nods quickly.

"I need you," he groans.

"Patience," Hanzo reminds him as he picks up the pace that he's thrusting his fingers. His free hand moves to stroke his cock slow and teasingly. It's almost too much and he lets out a soft cry. He's too sensitive.

The hand moves up appraises his chest, feeling him up and pinching his nipples between his fingers. He gives one a little pull and he squirms. His lips follow afterwards and Jesse curses.

"Fuck.. Daddy, just fuck me already," he breathes.

Hanzo chuckles at his enthusiasm and pushes his fingers deeper, harder, into him.

"Are you sure you can take me? I might break you," he purrs, squeezing one of his nipples with his free hand. Jesse rocks his hips down against his fingers and makes a show of moaning loudly to entice him.

"Yes," he pleads breathlessly, "Fuck me." 

The loss of fingers makes him shiver, he feels open and feels lube drip down his thigh. Though, the feeling is remedied when the head of Hanzo's cock presses against his hole. He tries to push down, but hands hold his hips still.

"Patience, pup," Hanzo murmurs, leaning up and nipping at his jaw. Jesse shivers and tugs at the silk ribbon around his wrist.

"I want to touch you," he all but whimpers. He grinds his hips against the tip of his length, letting out a soft little moan as it presses against his hole.

"Be good and I'll let you," Hanzo promises. He reaches up and pulls the cowboy into a deep kiss. And when his hand settles back on his hips, he forces him down suddenly onto his cock. Jesse lets out a sharp cry of pleasure and pain and shivers as he settles fully into his lap.

His thighs twitch and he rocks his hips, shivering. He feels every little inch inside of him. He tips his head back and Hanzo shifts, letting out a soft noise of pleasure.

"You're so tight, baby boy," Hanzo growls against his neck. 

"Fuck yourself on my cock," he orders and Jesse nods quickly. 

"Y - Yes, Daddy," he responds. His pace starts out slow, letting himself adjust to the length inside him. His lips were open as little whimpers and whines left him, unable to keep himself quiet.

"So loud.. Let me hear you," Hanzo breathes. 

Keeping his balance is hard with his hands tied behind. His pace keeps faltering and he feels Hanzo's hands rest on his hips to steady him. He grinds down on his lap, satisfied by the moan that Hanzo gives. 

His pace increases gradually and he moans louder and louder. Hanzo's hips match his thrusts and drive his cock again and again against his prostate. He feels his cock throbbing with need.

"Let me touch you, please," he begs. Hanzo groans against him and he feels his hands released from their silk bindings. He grabs the other's hair, pulling himself closer as he increases his pace. 

Hanzo's hand wraps around his dick and jerks him off in time with his thrusts. He can feel precum beading at his tip. He feels heat building in his belly and his moans turn whiny and he starts crying out Hanzo's name over and over again.

"I'm -- I'm gonna cum, Daddy," he moans. Hanzo groans against his neck, and he feels his hand suddenly move to the base of his cock and squeeze to prevent his orgasm.

"You're not cumming until I do, slut," he growls. Jesse lets out a sob of a moan. 

He fully submits as Hanzo presses him down into the bed and lifts his legs up to rest on his shoulders. The angle lets him get deeper and his hips piston into him brutally. All he can do is hold onto Hanzo's shoulders for dear life. His fingernails press little crescent moods into his skin and leave scratch marks up his back.

He hears Hanzo get louder, his thrusts losing rhythm. His hand curls around Jesse's cock again and Jesse cries out.

"Cum with me. Cum for your Daddy," Hanzo breathes in his ear. He tightens suddenly and cries out loudly as Hanzo's teeth sink into his neck. He feels warmth fill him as pleasure washes over his whole body.

Hanzo keeps thrusting shallowly into him as he comes down from his orgasm and Jesse's oversensitive so he whimpers softly. The older man pulls out of him and Jesse can feel his cum dripping out of him. Soft lips capture his and warm arms pull him close and he sighs softly.

"Do you feel okay?" he feels more than hears Hanzo murmur against his lips. He nods wordlessly, pressing his face into the crook of Hanzo's neck.

"Wonderful," he replies. The archer chuckles and he feels hands trail down his hips lovingly.

"You were so good," Hanzo murmurs. Jesse smiles softly and leans up to kiss him and meet his eyes.

"I love you," Jesse purrs and Hanzo chuckles.

"I love you, too."


End file.
